This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The cholesterol content of the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) and the activity of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-CoA reductase (HMGR) imbedded therein respond homeostatically within minutes to changes in the level of plasma membrane cholesterol. We have now examined the roles of sterol regulatory element-binding protein (SREBP)-dependent gene expression, side chain oxysterol biosynthesis, and cholesterol precursors in the short term regulation of ER cholesterol levels and HMGR activity.